One Last Kiss
by Avalade-Evens
Summary: I'm Pansy Parkinson and three things I know for certain.  1:Draco was a Death Eater  2:He was only trying to protect me and  3:I was passionately and uncontrollably in love with him.....Oneshot UPDATED!  I fixed it and added a new part!  Review!


"Give me Potter and none shall be harmed," the high, shrill voice said. "Give me Potter and you will be rewarded. You have till midnight." The hall was silent again as the Dark Lord's voice disappeared; I turned my head, like everyone else, to the spot where Harry Potter stood. I had to do something, anything.

I stood up, shaking my finger at him. "But he's there," I shrieked, "Potter's there! Someone grab him!" As soon as the words left my mouth, I knew it was the wrong thing to say. In horror, I watched all of the Gryffindors stand, then the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs; in unison, they all pulled their wands out of their cloaks and sleeves and pointed them at me.

"Thank you, Miss Parkinson," Professor McGonagall said, quite rudely, but I didn't hear her. I was picturing all of the school suddenly shouting curses and jinxes at me. Blasie Zabini grabbing my arm interrupted my daydream.

"What was that all about?" he snapped. "You knew that everyone but the Slytherins would oppose you."

"Well, sorry for having more courage than some people," I said. "You jumped under the table when they pulled out their wands." Blaise sneered at me but said nothing else.

We (by we, I mean the Slytherins and underage students) slowly made our way to the seventh floor. I knew that I would have to choose between my life and Draco's. I chewed my bottom lip until it bled. Suddenly, I stopped, causing several first and second years to run into me. "Watch it," I sneered. I turned on my heel and ran back down the corridor.

"And where do you think you're going?" Filch and his cat were standing at the end of the hall.

"Uhh, er, I want to fight," I invented wildly.

"Didn't you try to capture--"

"No, that must have been someone else," I interrupted. "Thank you, Mr. Filch."

As I sped back down the marble staircase to the Entrance Hall, I saw a flash of silver blond hair in the entrance to the dungeon. "Draco?" I called spinning in a complete circle where I stood. "Draco," I repeated, "where are you?"

I cautiously headed down the steps to the dungeons. My footsteps reverberated on the rough, stone walls, and I jumped at every little sound. As I reached the bottom of the steps, I heard someone talking. "Hello? Is anyone there?" I said. "Dra- argh!" Someone had come up behind me, pulled me backwards, and shoved their hand over my mouth. "Mmmph."

"Shut up, you half-wit," he said. I recognized the cold, drawling voice of Lucius Malfoy.

I pulled his hand off of my mouth –he wasn't trying very hard to keep it there– and said," Mr. Malfoy? Where is Draco?"

"If I knew that, you ignoramus–" he pushed me away from him but still held onto my shoulders. "–I wouldn't be looking for him, would I?"

I turned around to face him, and he shoved his wand into my cheek. "I-I'm sorry," I whispered. "I didn't m-mean–"

"You're always sorry, aren't you, Miss Parkinson?" he growled. I shuddered slightly, and he smirked at me. "Very well then," he said. "You don't have to be sorry anymore."

I closed my eyes as he waved his wand in the air. _I'm going to die, _I thought. I let out a little whimper when I heard someone say, "Well, Lucius, you're never going to find him if you stay here torturing poor little Parkinson." I opened my eyes and saw the broad shoulders, thick neck, and short brown hair of Marcus Flint. "Really, now," he said. "Why would you kill her? That's not going to make Draco like you." His shoulders shook as he chuckled. "On the contrary, I find that killing his girlfriend would make him hate you."

"What are you doing here, _Flint?_" Lucius snarled.

Once again, you must use a question mark at the end of a question. Period.

"The Dark Lord has requested it, my dear man," Marcus replied coolly. "Besides, I want my wand back." Marcus held out his hand. The two men (it was very odd to call Marcus a man, seeing that the last time I had seen him, he had been eighteen) glared at each other as though trying to kill with their looks alone.

Lucius reluctantly placed the wand he had been brandishing into Marcus's hand.

"Thank you." Marcus examined his wand carefully. Apparently satisfied he turned to face me. "Well then, Pansy, I think we should be going,"

"Uh-huh." I realized how much I had been shaking. Marcus put his hand on my shoulder and steered me back towards the Entrance Hall.

"Are you okay?" he asked me. He stared at me with obvious concern.

This also feels a bit redundant. "He stared" would suffice.

"Fine, thank you," I retorted. "You know I could have handled that perfectly well on my own."

"It didn't look like you were handling it fine to me," he said, his voice suddenly rough.

I flinched at the hardness in his voice as I muttered, "Well, thank you anyway, Marcus." I held my hand out to shake his, but as soon as he grabbed my hand, he pulled me into a strong armed hug. "Uh, what _are_ you doing Mr. Flint?"

"Hugging you now in case you die, or worse, marry Draco," he joked.

"Har, har," I laughed sarcastically. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"Like I told Lucius, Death Eater business," he said. I noticed how he cringed when the last three words left his mouth. "Well, see you 'round Pansy." With that, he left me to return to the dungeons.

I went back up to the seventh floor corridor and was turning down the corridor to the Room of Requiremen when I saw the blond head of Draco Malfoy and the broad statures of Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle enter the room.

"Draco!" I called, but it was too late: both he and the door had vanished. "God! Of course you would miss him, Pansy," I mumbled to myself.

I was about to go back around the corner when BANG! A wall had been blow out behind me and a load of Death Eaters, including the Carrows, all three Lestranges, Antonin Dolohov, and Thorfinn Rowle, came running in, shouting instructions to one another.

"Hm, I wonder where that elusive Harry Potter could be? It's time he joined his Godfather, isn't it Rodolphus?" Bellatrix Lestrange giggled insanely.

"Indeed Bella, I quite agree," he laughed. It wasn't a normal laugh, but a dark maniacle laugh.

Bellatrix continued down the hall in my direction, calling out, "Harry, Harry, we're not going to hurt you, but the Dark Lord might. No I take that back– he_ will_." She laughed in the same maniacle laugh as her husband. She paced back and forth across the width of the hall, chewing on her wand tip.

She stopped ten feet from me. "Well, this is surprising Miss Parkinson," she said. She stepped closer to me with every word. "Now, we can't have you up here in our way," she crooned. "Perhaps you should try to blend in with the other students who find themselves worthy to fight us."

"I – I don't want to fight you," I said. I couldn't move; I was rooted to the spot where I stood.

"I know that, you lovely, lovely, girl." Bellatrix smiled. "Go on down to the Entrance Hall, now." I obediently turned and started to make my way down the Grand Staircase and back toward the Entrance Hall.

As I was about to get off of the last flight of steps, another wall blasted in. This time I was not as lucky. The rubble hit me full on. I was knocked to my back and crushed under the cold stones' weight. I could see and hear the people around me, but no one noticed or cared that I was dying.

My surroundings were slowly getting fuzzy, and a warm, wet liquid was pouring down my face and into my eyes. I slowly turned my head – it hurt – and saw a puddle of crimson surrounding me. _I always hated the sight of blood, _I thought .

Slowly, ever so slowly, everything around me was turning black. "Dra...co...hel...p," was the only thing I could manage to mutter before my world went completely black.

"Mmphmm," I groaned as I slowly opened my eyes, one of which seemed to be swelled shut. Somebody was pulling rubble off of me. I turned my head and saw Draco kneeling by me.

He ripped off some of his robes and laid it over my forehead and swollen eye.

"Draco? Draco wh-"

"Shh, do you want to whole school to know I'm here?" he hissed. I smiled. _Good old Draco, _I thought. He put one arm under my knees and the other under my back and carried me to the Room of Requirement for my third time. _Or maybe not._

"Draco, please don't make me leave," I breathed as I reached my hand up to his pale face. I could feel, rather than see, warm tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Pansy, you have to," he replied.

"You called me Pansy."

"Well, that's your name, unless you've gone and changed it." He smirked.

"But you always call me Parkinson these days ." Draco didn't respond but sat me down on a cushioned couch.

"Pansy, listen to me," he said. "The Dark Lord is angry because they didn't turn Potter over to him. I need you, when you feel better, to go through that passageway over there and Apparate yourself home."

"Draco, no, I can't leave you," I wailed. Tears had started falling down my own face.

"Pansy," Draco murmured. "I'm a Death Eater, you're not, I can't have you-"

"Yes, I am, Draco"

"No, Pansy, you don't know what it's like."

I pulled my sleeve up to my elbow to expose my left forearm and the skull and snake tattooed there.

Draco grabbed my face in his hands, his tears flowing thicker and faster. "Leave, Pansy."

"Draco," I whispered. "I only did it so that I could be with you."

"Pansy..." Draco put his chin on my head, and I felt his hand leave my face and he cradled the back of my head. I leaned into him.

We sat there for what felt like an eternity.

I buried my head in the crook of his shoulder. _I might never get to see him again if the Order catches him, _I thought. _On the other hand though, I might die. I couldn't put Draco through that._

After another long moment I said,"I will leave, for you."

"Thank you," he whispered. Draco slid his head down so that our foreheads were touching.

As if from far away, we heard the magically magnified voice of Voldemort. "Harry Potter is dead," he hissed. "We bring his body as proof that your hero is gone."

I gasped and looked into Draco's eyes. They had turned stone cold, and the tears had stopped. "Pansy, you must leave." He looked straight back into my eyes. "Now," he added.

"Draco," I cried. "Draco, could I... could you...can I have..." I bit my bottom lip. Draco smiled at me. Not his usual smirk but a loving, caring, happy smile.

"Yes, Pansy, you can." He put his hand on my cheek and my eyes fluttered closed. I leaned my whole body towards him as our lips met. It wasn't like before when we kissed for show, or because we could, it was in love that we kissed this time.

"I love you," he said as he pulled away. "I don't know why, because you should see your face. It's swollen and bloody."

I didn't say anything in return but simply stared at him. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"I think I forgot how to breathe," I gasped. He chuckled slightly at me. "It's not funny, Draco."

"Yes, it is," he laughed.

"Shut up," I shot at him. "I love you too, Draco Malfoy."

He got up and walked out of the room. Before the doors closed, I distinctly heard him say "One last kiss."

Thanks! I don't know what I would have done with out your help! Thanks for the 'extra punch in the gut' idea. It will probably need a lot of editing too. Sorry. I wanted to keep the 'sad' thing going on so I had to switch to Draco's POV because, well, dead men tell no tales.

_Three Weeks Later_

Draco's POV

She had managed to get out of Hogwarts on her own. She had Apparated herself to St. Mungo's . She had somehow found the strength to tell the Healers what was wrong with her. The Healers did everything they could for her.

One week ago I received a letter from St. Mungo's anouncing that she wanted to see me.

_1 Week Ago-_

_When I walked into the room I saw her laying, almost dead on the bed. Her head and hands were both bandaged thoroughly. "Pansy," I whispered._

"_Dra-co" she groaned. She tried to sit up and let out a painful moan as she leaned back again._

"_Sh," I crooned. "Don't waste your energy on me." I slowly made my way over to her and sat on the edge of the hospital bed. "Pansy, how are you feeling?" I stroked her cheek along her jaw bone with my forefinger. _

"_Peachy," she said. She chuckled slightly, her perfect lips forming a slight crooked smile. "Don't worry 'bout me Draco, I'll be fi-ouch!" Her muscles tightened and she went rigid._

"_Pansy!?" _

_Her muscles loosened and her body relaxed again. "I'm fine," she whispered with a pained expression on her face. "Just a little cramp."_

_I continued to stroke her face. "Pansy, they don't think you're going to make it," I said. I gulped, trying to force the large lump that had formed in my throat to go away. _

"_Yes I will Draco!" she shouted. Her body went rigid again and she grabbed my hand in her's. _

"_I'm–" Pansy's body once again relaxed. "–sorry," she wailed. "I know that I don't stand a chance. They've tried to magically reconstruct my skull, but nothing seems to work."_

"_I know," I said in soothing tones. I pulled my hand away from her face and put it on my lap._

"_Why did you stop?" she asked. "I liked it."_

"_You are strange." I put my finger on her cheek again and slid it from her temple to the corner of her lips. _

_Tears were forming in my eyes, not falling down my face, just blurring my vision. I leaned down and followed the same path that my finger had made with my lips._

"_Draco," Pansy breathed. She shivered at my touch. "Goodbye Draco," she whispered._

"_No, Pansy, no," I replied._

"_Dra...co," she said as she reached her hand up to the back of my head. I felt her fingers running through my hair. _

"_Pansy, you are going to make it," I whispered. The tears that had been stinging my eyes finally started falling down my face. "You'll make it," I sobbed. "You can't die Pansy, you can't."_

"_Draco," she sighed. "No one can do anything about it." Her voice was getting quieter with every word she spoke. "I'm sorry." _

_Her hand slid off of my head and her soft breathing stopped._

"_No," I cried. "No, no, Pansy, no!" I grabbed her hand and placed it on my cheek. I rocked back and forth across her while I continued to sob. "Pansy." _

I don't really remember everything that happened between then and now. I just remember the Healers coming in and pulling me away from her. I fought them as I tried to make my way back to Pansy, calling her name.

All I know is that here I sit, at her funeral. The only person I'd ever cared about, the only girl I'd ever loved, and now she was gone. I'm sitting by myself in the front row closest to her casket, tears flowing thick and fast down my cheeks. I don't care if I look like a girl, sitting here sobbing my heart out.

I know she'd never have made it, but I still wish that she had.

She looks so peaceful laying there, she could be sleeping. I just wish that it could have been me instead of her. I know that she would be going through the same thing that I am, but at least she'd be safe.

I miss her so much. I don't think I can live without her here, but I know that it's what Pansy would want. She had so much love for me, and it took me seven years to discover it. I was stupid, I was selfish, and I took advantage of her love. I used her for a status symbol.

I wipe my eyes on my sleeve as I walk over to the casket. I place my hand on hers and I can feel the cold death in it. "I'm sorry Pansy," I whisper.

I now regret saying one last kiss. I will cherish it forever.


End file.
